


Mistletoe tradition

by MrBreadMan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All the characters living happily ever after in the castle, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OS, F/F, F/M, Mistletoe, OS, Oneshot, Past all seasons (kinda), at least hypothetically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBreadMan/pseuds/MrBreadMan
Summary: Catra found out about the sacred mistletoe kissing tradition and she wondered if really anyone would follow it.So, she "investigated".
Relationships: Adora/Catra, Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Catra & Micah (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-ra) (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Mistletoe tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I found a few posts on tumblr that inspired me to this one:
> 
> @darkmasterofcupcakes
> 
> And the comic from @blueskittles-art

If someone would ask, the answer would be probably: "Ah, yes Catra. She joined the Rebellion."

She herself would rather not. Although she lived in the castle of Bright Moon with the heads of the Rebellion she wouldn't totally agree on her participation in the movement. Although she would probably fight on their side if necessary. But only for Adora, and maybe for Micah and just a bit for Glimmer.

No one ever believed her, and well she just couldn't care less.

It was Christmas time. And Catra’s first Christmas ever. The whole castle was decorated with twigs of pine and Christmas baubles in every thinkable bright color. Catra had to admit she loved the twigs and Christmas trees in general. They felt awesome to sit in and it was fun playing with them, but nobody wanted her to that. So, she did anyway - like this would stop her.  
Because this was the only thing she really adored about the holiday. All this singing, present giving and cheesy stuff was just too much for her.

So Catra was just sitting on a couch in a room similar to the living room of the castle. She relaxed and laid down since there was nothing to do and finally nobody around her. Then she spotted twigs hanging from the ceiling. They had a red ribbon tied on and looked pretty.  
And Catra wanted them.

Sadly, they were too high for her to reach, so she sighed and turned on the side. The feline saw Micah coming in. He smiled at her and she just mumbled tired a "Hey". More than most people would get out of her.

"Oh, oh. You have to be careful!", warned Micah with a played serious expression. Catra knew he liked to mess with her like she was a little kid, so she didn't bother his warning.  
Micah continued anyway: "You are under a mistletoe."  
"So that it is called. It is pretty."  
"People use to share a kiss underneath so I would be careful to not be around anyone when you are close to one if I were you."

"As if anyone would kiss me.", mumbled Catra unimpressed and turned again to look at the ceiling again.  
"As if anyone has to kiss you on the lips. The cheeks are just fine. Just as the forehead.", explained Micah and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Although Catra played annoyed they both knew she secretly loved it.  
"Does anyone like 'mistletoes'?", asked Catra suddenly curiously.  
"Depends. It definitely depends on the person and the potential kissing partner."

Later on, Catra walked down the hall and met Bow and Glimmer talking in front of his room. Catra spotted a mistletoe above them. She wanted to test out if Micah's story about the tradition was true, so she told them in a whisper: "You two are under a mistletoe. You do remember the sacred tradition, right?"  
The two got immediately red headed and looked at the ceiling, Catra didn't stay any longer but the look on their faces was hilarious.  
Maybe Christmas could be fun after all.

Catra then wanted to test out this mistletoe-thing in every occasion. During she looked for new victims, she took care that she wasn't underneath one.

Then Catra found Shadow Weaver and Castaspella sitting together outside and talk calmly while enjoying the view on the show. Luckily for Catra the whole damn castle was overfilled with decorations, but above of them wasn’t a mistletoe. The stairs that end in the castle where higher than the ground, so Catra was about 2 meters above them.  
Catra ran back into the castle and took a mistletoe, just to hold it above the heads of the sorceresses.  
"Hey! See this mistletoe? You know what it means!", shouted Catra who was already having fun with this one.

Shadow Weaver turned to look at the feline and told her in a no louder voice than usual, so that Catra barely was able to understand her saying considering the distance: "Quit these childish games already."  
"No games. Just enjoying the Christmas spirit.", disagreed Catra with a chuckle.  
Castaspella rolled her eyes and placed a peck on her companion's cheek or rather her mask.  
Catra ran away laughing. Her former mentor had looked very confused and especially the moment Casta had placed a kiss on her cheek.

Shadow Weaver turned to the other sorceress and questioned: "You can't be for real. Why would you let her get away with this?"  
Castaspella shrugged: "Why not? It doesn't harm anyone. And she had fun so why not?"  
"What is so funny about it?"  
"Micah used to take this whole tradition very seriously. Perhaps he told her about this and now she thinks everyone kiss when they are under a mistletoe. It will fail eventually."  
Shadow Weaver just shook her head: "Childish games."  
"Isn't all of Christmas?", suggested Castaspella whereon the other sorcerers sighed.

Catra stopped after a few meters and looked into her hands. She held the ultimate weapon of power. She made someone kiss Shadow Weaver what made her believe everything is possible.

Then she headed again for the living room, but she needed to pass the conference room for that in which she spotted Mermista and Sea Hawk - under a mistletoe.  
"Don't you see this mistletoe?", screamed Catra while pointing at one above them. Whereon Mermista gave her a death stare but Sea Hawk leaning in for a kiss. The stare of the Princess made her stay not any longer.

Then she arrived in the living room. Glimmer and Bow were just sitting on the same couch she laid before - with the mistletoe above.  
Catra was just about to say something when Micah also stepped in and told everyone: "Who wants to make cookies with extra sugar?"  
Glimmer commented: "A pinch of sugar will still have the effect on you like a whole can would have for us."  
"How about Bug-Cookies?", suggested Catra with a mischievous smile.  
"Sounds great, but sadly bugs are very rare in winter."  
"What a shame truly!", blurted Bow out.  
"I got that sarcasm and I am not happy, Bow!"  
"Sorry dad, that are our all thoughts. But we could make you some anyway in the summer, agreed?"  
"I except your apology although I am still mad with Bow.", explained Micah and sat down at the couch at the other side of a small table.  
Glimmer tried to change the topic: "Will your dads join us for dinner?"  
"Yeah, any minute now."

Catra sat down next to Micah and asked: "Oh, do your dads know about this mistletoe tradition as well?"  
Bow nodded slowly and explained: "Everybody in Bright Moon knows it!"  
"Like everyone - everyone?"  
Micah had a bad feeling where this was leading to and looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging above his daughter.  
"Even you?", continued Catra to tease.  
Bow sighed and was ready to argue on with the feline as she pointed up.

The young man looked up in shock and mumbled: "Not again."  
Catra laughed: "Well..."  
Glimmer grabbed his shirt and said: "It isn't so bad though."  
"Well, I didn't mean that! I just thought it was kind of..."  
The queen rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss.

Micah had got mixed feeling about this, but he just observed the situation at first.  
The moment they pulled away; Micah cleared his throat.

Glimmer turned to him and explained with the most innocent look: "It is all tradition, nothing I can do."  
"But come on, like the cheek or 6 seconds less would have been enough as well?"  
"That is for debate", added Catra with schadenfreude.

"Let's be honest."  
"Come on, you would kiss Mom exactly like that as well."  
"We would be married."  
"Maybe we are too."  
"You are???", asked Micah completely done.  
"No, but we could."  
"Can I say something to that as well?", added Bow.

Catra bit her lip to not to burst out into laughter.

Micah turned to him and added overfriendly: "Sure, Bow my bug-hating, half shirtless male friend of my daughter."  
Glimmer face palmed and Bow just tried to ignore his comments: "How about we just are a couple for starters? No need to rush?"  
"In two decades suits me just fine.", agreed Micah.

In this moment stepped Shadow Weaver in and asked Micah: "Did you put Catra this mistletoe nonsense in the head?"  
"It's culture.", disagreed the feline with a challenging look to the sorceress.  
Adora came in this very moment and explained: "Please don't be mad at her, all these traditions and everything, Catra and I still have to get used to it."

Micah nodded and agreed way too fast: "Yes, we're sorry, right Shadow Weaver?" She sorceress was confused but Micah's wink made her play along, although she didn't know what it was about.  
"Do you want to sit with us?"  
"Oh, yeah sure.", mumbled Adora and sat down next to Catra, whereon Micah sat up.

Micah, Glimmer, Bow and Shadow Weaver noticed the mistletoe hanging above them and said at the same time:  
"Look above."  
"Oh, a mistletoe Catra."  
"Look at the ceiling!"  
"You know the tradition, Catra!"

Adora added: "I actually don't. Which tradition?"  
Catra looked around and felt that the odds were against her; but she decided to not let that happen at any change.  
"See that twig above us? Means we have to kiss. It is a tradition thing. Although it doesn’t have to be on..."  
"Oh, ok!", agreed Adora and kissed Catra on the lips.

As they pulled away, Catra was stunned. But then again, that wasn't bad at all. Glimmer was right.  
Catra put the mistletoe out of her pocket with whom she already teased Castaspella and Shadow Weaver. Then she held it above their heads: "Rules are rules."  
"And you would never - ever - cheat, right?"  
"You know me!", concluded Catra with a shrug and kissed Adora again.

Catra still wasn´t sure about the Rebellion, but the people that participated in it were just fine to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
